Helder Dunkelheit
Story Helder Dunkelheit is the last belligerent that is fought in the game, and the fight with him is the last to occur in the main campaign. He is responsible for the direct conquest of the world and is an omnipotent dictator, who is capable of impending destruction to any opposition. Most of the belligerents fought leading to him were either creations of his dark matter or forced to fight under his banner. He returns to his realm of shadows upon discovering the powerful opposition trio, leaving his subjects to do the fighting as he awaits to assess the power of the supposed ‘Counterconquerors’. Even with the fall of his kingdom on Earth, he retains power and disappears to govern his rump state, before allowing the allies to enter to fight against him in a concluding showdown. Encounter He is encountered after Kamarie drops the levant blackrains, creating a rift which vacuums the players, dropping them into an unidentifiable realm. They see Wilhelm, with Helder Dunkelheit sitting on his head. Once the battle begins, Wilhelm reveals his true intentions and that he will fight for the counterconquerors, because their intentions are true, and that they are going to free the world from his grasp. He states that Wilhelm is one of his creations and he can destroy him instantaneously. Within moments, he dissolves Wilhelm, subsequently ending his existence, and then absorbing his dissolved darkness, which allows him to grow massively in size. The battle starts from this point. Battle For a final battle, Helder Dunkelheit is an incredibly enticing and brutal fight, with multiple phases. He conjures a torso using dark matter. The torso deals attacks, and while he sits on top of his upper body, he is invulnerable to any attacks. His body can contort into multiple forms, from fists, which he uses to crush the characters or fire at them, to a shield, which absorbs incoming attacks. The body becomes larger and more versatile as the phases progress. The only way to damage him is to destroy the lower body, which will temporarily dissolute, causing Helder Dunkelheit to drop onto the ground. He will be vulnerable to attacks, however he himself can perform devastating moves even in his exposed state. Unlike other enemies, he will sometimes intrude on the player’s turn and attack his characters even when his turn has ended. If the player takes too long to execute an attack and has a poor ranking on it, he will dodge it, but that only is able of happening if he has a lower body, as he is immobile in his vulnerable state. His phases change from 0, 1500, and 3000 damage points, before he succumbs after losing 4,500 damage points. In the first phase, he absorbs Wilhelm, immediately starting the second phase, where his mount is an arthropod-like body. His third phase is on a tentacled throne, and during The final phase, he creates a whirlpool with his clouds which sucks in everybody. The battle is inside of it, where there is no floor, and any ground-based attacks will not be able to be executed. He will be free to move in the tunnel, while the characters are grouped together in a levitating vehicle. The gameplay will change, and instead of turn-based combat, the player will be required to evade intense volleys of attacks, and drive into the skull-of-crossbones emblem on the helmet, which will glow once exposed to the player vehicle. As his health decreases, his attacks will become more furious and quick. He has to be hit 9 times in this phase, as each drive inflicts 100 damage points, and the final blow is part of a cutscene, which involves driving into his skull, destroying it and in the process he explodes in a wonderful blast of darkness, as his realm tears to pieces, with the player vehicle ejected from the rift, and the credits roll. Category:Characters